75th Hunger Games: It Takes More Than a Spark
by TrueColorsNeverFade
Summary: "It has come to our attention there is a district thought to be destroyed that is very much still functioning so we are adding a new districts to the Hunger Games, District 14. The announcement for the third quarter quell will be announced tomorrow night." Rated Teen for mass murder, violence and swearing. Rating may go up.
1. Prelude

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Hunger Games and anything real is used

**Claimer: **I do own my OCs, original inventions, my idea of District 14 and my story plot. Please don't use anything without asking me first.

**WARNING****: **This is a high Teen rating, which may go up if it becomes necssitary. The prelude has mass murder, violence and may be disturbing to some readers.

**Summary:** "It has come to our attention there are two districts though to be destroyed but are not we are adding two more districts to the Hunger Games, District 13 and District 14. The announcement for the third quarter quell will be announced tomorrow night."

**"75****th**** Hunger Games: It Takes More Than a Spark"**

**Prelude: The Announcement and Pre-Show**

All of Panem was shocked to find out District 13 still existed and that District 14 hadn't been wiped out by disease. It helped fuel the rebellion. But President Snow had a plan to stop the rebellion before it became an uprising, a completely insane plan that might just work.

Everyone was tuned in to the announcement for the third quarter quell and the pre-show for the Hunger Games. No one really knew what that pre-show was going to be but they were all required to watch it.

_Panem's anthem plays. President Snow walked onto the stage. On his side stood two children. A little girl and a little boy. The little boy was dressed in white, the little girl in black. The both had on an amulet with the symbols of District 13 and 14 on it; granite and science. As the anthem ends President Snow begins to speak about the Dark Days, from where the Hunger Gams were born from, and the laws of the Games were laid out, which declared every twenty-five years a glorified version of the Games were to take place to make fresh the memory of those killed by the districts' rebellion._

_ President Snow goes on to talk about what happened in the previous Quarter Quells. "On the twenty-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that their children were dying because of their choice to initiate violence, every district was made to hold an election and vote on the tributes who would represent it."_

_ "On the fiftieth anniversary," the president continues "as a reminder that two rebels died for each Capitol citizen, every district was required to send twice as many tributes."_

_ "And now we honor our third Quarter Quell," says the president. The little boy brings up a box. The President opens the box so people can see the tidy, upright rows of yellowed envelope. He pulls out an envelope a 75 clearly written on it. He opens and it and without hesitation begins to read "On the seventh-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that no one can overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tribute will be reaped from the victor's family and friends. If there are no victors or family or friends the reaping goes as usual."_

_ "Now we head into our Pre-Hunger Games show," ended the president._

* * *

_ The scene shifted to a video recording. The video started off with a tour through District 13 and then District 14. District 13 it showed an underground city. District 14 was a large city, like a city of the Old World, in the middle of the Wilderness. The next scene showed was Peace Keepers invading the two districts. District 14 was nearly completely destroyed. District 13 all technology that could be used against the Capitol was destroyed. The next scene was the presidents from District 13 and 14 being executed. The next clip was live from the Capitol was a Peacekeeper firing squad killed the little boy and girl, now both dressed in black. President Snow's face appeared on the scene live from his office. _

_ "You have all seen what has happened to District 13 and District 14. If you rebel against the Capitol we will do the same to you. The Firing Squads are not the only thing we are using. District 14 has graciously created for us poisonous gas," told President Snow. _

_ The scene switched again to somewhere within the Capitol. There were twenty-four Capitol children herded into a chamber. The poisonous gas emptied into the chamber. On live broadcast the scene continued until every single one died. _

_ "For any rebels inside of the Capitol. We will find you. You don't want any more of the children to pay," ended President Snow. _

_ The broadcast ended. _

Every single District was silenced. The Capitol was silent. It was official. President Snow had completely lost his mind. This was only the beginning of what was to come.

Inside of his office President Snow went on with his business. He watched all of the district squares from his office. He smirked as he watched not a single one of them rebel. Maybe fear was stronger than hope. He walked over to his shelf. He pulled out several old war books and began to read. His new plan had been inspired by the Old World's worst people to ever exist.

* * *

Thank you for reading and I hope you review. I would like to note the main character in this story will be from District 3. I will put up a polls throughout the story. Feel free to let me know who you think should be reaped. I might also being creating a blog for this story. If any authors would like to get in on the story, please PM me.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Hunger Games and anything real is used

**Claimer: **I do own my OCs, original inventions, my idea of District 14 and my story plot. Please don't use anything without asking me first.

**WARNIG: **This is a high Teen rating, which may go up if it becomes necssitary. Chapter one has swearing, violence and may be disturbing to some readers.

**"75****th**** Hunger Games: It Takes More Than a Spark"**

**Chapter 1 "A Cause Worth Fighting For," **

District 1 and District 2 were indifferent about the 75th Hunger Games. The Career Victors didn't have families. Most Careers were abandoned as small children at the doorstep of the Training Center. Even the ones that did their children were at the Training Center as well. Career Victors weren't really the most nurturing.

In District 3 tears were shed as Beetee held his fifteen year old granddaughter close. There was very little chance it wouldn't be her going into the arena. All he ever wanted was for his granddaughter not to live in fear of being reaped. He had already lost her father. He wasn't sure he could survive without her. As he hugged her he could smell the sweet smell of vanilla, her favorite shampoo. When she goes to bed he goes into the basement and destroys his latest invention and starts designing a token for his granddaughter, none of the other victors have any female family members or friends to loose. He wanted all of Panem to remember his granddaughter.

Hallowed silence in District 4. One of the middle-aged victors held her two young children close sobbing. Finnick held Annie's hand tightly. He was terrified they would send Annie back into the Games even though she was victor. Late that night District 4 victors meet and decide to fight the Capitol in the arena.

The District 5 victors watched without a single tear. They had nothing to lose. Neither of them were married or had kids. The only friends they had were each other.

Nothingness. District 6 victors could now longer feel anything. They both addicted to morphling. Their families long dead. They had no friends anymore. The morphling took that from them.

Johanna and Blight said nothing as they watched the announcement in District 7. President Snow had already taken everything form Johanna. But Blight had a widowed niece who had two sons. After a half hour of silence. Blight slammed his fist into the nearest wall.

The words of the announcement rang across District 8. Cecelia sobbed as heard the words echo in her head. She clutched her three young children, the oldest being ten. They didn't stand a chance in the games. Woof threw things around his house, not for his family but for Cecelia's. His family was all dead along with most of his friends.

District 9 victors watch stoically. The two victors burst out laughing. Both had older children who were in their twenties. One of the victor's children was blind. But in end defeating the Capitol was more important, their children had no future if the Capitol stayed in power anyways.

District 10 was echoed in silence. There wasn't a single sound. One victor had two girls, the other three boys. The victors wanted to fight back but feared for the lives of their children. Was more death worth mass death that would be caused by an uprising?

District 11 was silent for hours. No one moved. Then the riots started. At the lead of the riots were Apple, Willow and Asher, the children of Chaff. Seeder had never gotten married but had been the mothering figure for Apple, Willow and Asher ever since their mother died when the oldest was seven.

Mournful silence moved through District 12. Katniss looked at Prim and her mother knowing she had placed them under unthinkable danger. Peeta could care less about his mother and his second oldest brother. He thinks about his father, oldest brother and his oldest brother's girlfriend. Haymitch had nothing to lose. No one left they can take from him.

District 14 was only silent and mournful for twenty minutes. Then riots ravaged the district. Fire, bombs, poison gas and anything they could mix up on the fly. Peacekeepers kept filing into the district but the residents kept fighting back. The only way they would be kept silent is if the whole district would be killed.

It was clear to everyone who was part of the resistance that it was going to take a lot more than a spark to really get the rebellion going. The leaders started to look at who was likely to be drawn for the Hunger Games. They had to find a second face for the rebellion.

District 1 would most likely be Blade, Gloss's ten year old son, and Diamond, a sixteen year daughter of Azuela. Azuela was famous for poisoning her allies. District 2 had Shadow and Ember, brother and sister of Glory Frenzy. Glory had been the male terror in a game done completely in darkness a few years ago. District 3 had Beetee's granddaughter Firefly and Wiress great-nephew, Acer. District 4, 5 and 6 were wildcards. District 7 had Pine, Blight's niece, and Fox and Salmon, Blight's great-nephews. District 8 had Thread, Nellie and Cotton, Cecelia's three children. District 9 had Rice and Daisy. District 10 had Colton, Lucky and Thorn. District 11 has Apple, Willow and Asher. District 12 there is was a sizeable margin of who could be reaped. District 1, 2 and 12 weren't being considered being that 1 and 2 were too loyal to the Capitol and they already had Katniss and Peeta from 12.

* * *

Within the Control Room of District 13 and vote was taking place. President Coin had brought in the most respect and valued residence of District 13 to decide who will be the new face of the rebellion. This group consisted of; Commander Paylor, originally from District 8, Dr. Aurelius, a well-respect doctor in District 13; Nula Franz, an refugee science from District 14; Zane Donner, an District 13 battle strategist, Boggs, a renowned commander, battle strategist and President Coin's right-hand man, and York, an respect military and police trainer in District 13.

"We have discussed the possibilities. We need to decide on the new face of the rebellion," said President Alma Coin.

"District 3," offered York. Everyone's eyes turned to York. There were plenty of other districts with stronger options and would make more a rebellious figure that District 3.

"Why?" asked Zane. He saw nothing in the fifteen year old girl and the sixteen year old boy from District 3.

"Because we already have Katniss and Peeta to be the brawn image, so we need two more that can be the brains," added Boggs.

"I'm interested in them not because she is from District 3 but the history. She has the most potential when it comes to leading a rebellion and he has the most charismatic potential. Her father was killed working on an invention for the Capitol, an accident that Snow rigged to get rid of them to shut him up, then her mother makes Panem's first technology based non-nuclear bomb to blow up seven large factories in District 3. She has the rebel gene, not to mention she's going to want justice for their deaths," clarifies York.

"Psychologically York has a point. She is going to have a negative perspective on the Capitol therefore is more likely to hold the belief that Snow must be taken down and will be a better rebel than others," agreed Dr. Aurelius.

"But we do things different with them that with Peeta and Katniss. They need to know their purpose and how to make things happen in the arena. I think together those two have the power to get nearly every single tribute to follow their lead and help the rebellion. Not to mention those two are more capable of winning the hearts of the Capitol. We don't need a love story to make it work this time," said Command Paylor. No direct comment was given to her statement.

"District 3, is it?" asked President Coin.

"Alma, how are we going to go about getting them to join the rebellion and how are we going to communicate to them?" asked Boggs.

"Simple, we use a hologram, hack the Captiol's system," said President Coin.

Nula and Zane rolled their eyes. It was simple for her. She wasn't going to be the one hacking into the Captiol's system. She wasn't going to be the one talking to them two teenagers. She certainly did not know what it was going to take to get the two adolescents to join the rebellion.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review, reviews feed my urge to write. I hope I didn't have too many mistakes. There is a poll up on my profile. So go vote.


End file.
